carwash
by school-hetic
Summary: After seeing something good, Dom gives himself one week to do somting about it.
1. Chapter 1

Washing our cars is a family thing. Not really but we end up doing it together. Once a week we all wash our cars and get them nice and clean. Yeah we love to race and do things that arn't leagle with them but hey i like my car clean.

The problem with this saturday is one of my family is missing. I did tell him, Brian, that we did this as a family. Yet he is not here and dammit...that pisses me off.

I look at my sister, Mia and she shrugs her sholders.

That night I saw him at the normal racing seen. I wanted to so kick his ass but i just walked up to him and asked:

"Where were you? I told you to be at my place this morning to wash the cars."

"Shit man, sorry, I forgot. I'll be there next week. Forgive me?"

All i do is nod. This boy is something else.

Next week turned into two weeks into another week.

One month went by and still he did not come to the weekend cleaning of the cars. It was pissing me off even more. Never have I wanted to hit him as i do at this point, not even with him dating my sister.

When saturday came again i went to his place and waited. He came out and got into his car and drove off. I drove after him and then i found us going to a field. He killed his car and then he started to wash it. I have never seen some one clean there car and it get me this hot. His shirt came off at this point. His whole body was wet and his hair was driping. It was as if the car was making him wet and clean not the other way around. Soap ran down his upper body and his pants clenged to the right places.

He did not even notice my car being there. He made that car shine and i could not help but get off.

After that weekend i did not ask him about where he is on saturdays.

The dreams that day brought me would not let me go. Some times i just remember how that day went, others i dreamed that i grabbed ahold of his dripping body and had a way with his body on his car(something I would think he would like), to even him getting on the hood of his car and jacking off. The dreams did not even stop there.

Every day i had to see him with my sister but i wanted to be the one that he kissed and messed with his hair. I truly hope that they did not go all the way. I would not want to take one of the people that my sister has givin herself completely to.

I have decied that I was going to make Brian mine in one week.


	2. food

**Monday Day 1 Food**

If I remember right, from my mother, the best way to a man is through the stomach. If I know Brian like I think I do that is going to be hard. The only thing that I know that he likes is my sisters tuna sandwich. I know that I cannot make my sisters sandwich.

In truth the only thing that I can do is grill and he has already tasted everything I know how to grill. This sucks.

I look at my sister, who is doing her homework at 5 in the morning, and ask, "do you know what Brian likes to eat?"

She smiles at me. "tuna sandwiches." She answers as if it was a no-duh.

"Besides that." I wanted to know. It kinda sucks that I have no clue of his eating like were.

"don't know. He seems to like anything that is cooked."

Dang that was not what I wanted to know.

After lunch I tried to make a tuna casserole, I burnt that, a tuna sandwich, forgot the mayo, and even a tuna helper, but I burnt that too.

By this time my sister was laughing at me. This sucks. I cant even make a non-burnt, meal. I cant even make a something edible. I was just thankful all the boys were not here, I would be the laughing stock ot them. Hell I know that Mai will tell them just to make them laugh or to piss me off. I start making the one thing that I know I can somewhat make, Chocolate chip cookies.

I took them out and I must have fallen asleep. I was shaken a wake by a blond haired angel, it looked like it from the way the light shined on his hair.

"Yo, Dom, you ok? It is not like you to sleep on a table."

"Yah I'm fine. Thanks for the wake-up call." I said to him, rubbing my head. This is one way I did not want him to see me like this.

"That's no problem. What in the world happen to the kitchen? I don't think that Mia did all of this."

"Yah, she was trying to teach me how to cook. It was not turning out that good."

He laughs at me. "Lets clean this up so that she does not get pissed tomorrow when she has to do the dishes."

I agreed with him and started to wash the dishes. He dryed and asking what was in the dishes. I did not tell him, he might figure me out when I told him tuna.

When we were finished with the dishes, we had one more left and it was the sheet with my cookies.

"Hey do you want some cookies?" He looks at me and smiles.

"That sounds good. Something good after hard work. Yep pass me one." The look on his face while eating my 2/3 burnt cookies made my 3 failed attempts alright.

Day one complete.

**Please comment…I would like help with the week. Any ideas would be helpful and well-loved.**


	3. clothes

**Tuesday Day 2 Dress**

Next on my mother's guide, for my sister, to get the guy is appearance. Well I got to say that my hair will not be a problem. Other than that I have work to do. It is Tuesday and I know that Brian has nothing to do today. I mean that he is always in the garage.

I look at my clothes and I have nothing but wife beaters and jeans. I chose my cleanest white shirt and the cleanest pair of pants and went down stairs. My sister looks at me with the, 'what-is-wrong-with-you' look. I smile and reached down for some of the toast that she had made.

"You did the dishes?" The question was in disbelief. I know that I really don't like doing them but dang, if she thinks that i would not do them after the mess I created last night.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. It is not something you would do."

"Brat." I smile at her and went on my way, muttering under my breath, "It was Brian's idea."

I heard a snort, I don't know if it was from the brat comment or if she had heard me. I looked at the new car we were trying to fix. I don't know how we get them, but we do.

The new girl was a Plymouth. It's not one of Brian's favorite types of cars but it will do.

I got to work on her. I realize that I am trying to get him but money needs to be made. By the time he came down my shirt was that of a cow. There goes another shirt.

"So this is what Victor brought in last night. What is wrong with her?"

"Don't know. She won't start."

Together we work on her. Every now and then I would bump in to Brian. He did not even notice that I was touching him. I smiled another idea to try next time.

My sister called for dinner and we both went in. She had the look of 'what-the-hell-were-you-two-doing?', then shooed us up the stairs to get clean. Claiming:  
"You should eat with clean hands."

To my room I went. I relooked in to my closet and found something in the back. I did not even know that I still had this but I was going to use it. Letty made me get this when we were together.

I washed my skin so that there was no grease and oil on me then I put on a white, button up, long sleeved, dress shirt. I put on the only black pair of pants that I had and make my way down stirs.

My sister looked at me and smiled. "That is how you clean up. Question is who did you do it for?"

Mia is smart and I cannot believe that she had to ask me that but I guess that she wanted me to say that I did it for the man….that just came in the door.

"Hey you two. What is for dinner? Whatever it is, it smells good." He looks at us and I swear I heard the word, 'dang' come from his lips but that might have been me.

"Nothing much, pizza." I have to admit that coming down here dressed up for just pizza is just weird, but whatever.

We ate and my sister asked questions about the car that we were fixing (destroying) and Brian and I answered her questions. I kept my eyes on the blond that was in frount of me the entire time.

When I was throwing my paper plate in the trash, I dropped it, in the sight of Brian. I bent down to grab it and while doing so I watched Brian's face. I have never seen that color of red other than on tomatoes.

Nice to know that he will look at my but when he does not think that I am looking.

I have to say that day two is complete.

**Anyone who knows how to get to someone is to do it slow. But I might need some help, and any that you all can give me will be well loved.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. touch

**Wednesday Day 3 Touch**

I decied that today will be touch. I found out that he has no reaction to my touch so I am going to make him favor my touch.

That morning I know that he will not be in the garage until after lunch, something about a job. I make the car as dirty as possible. I have a feeling that if one of the boys saw me doing this they would send me to a doctor. Well they would try but not how my statice is right now.

When Brian came home he bounced in to the garage. I swear I could call him a bunny by the way he hops around. 'Snowman' really does not fit him in anyway.

We take out the engine and take it apart. It was the last thing in the Plymouth that we could think that is wrong with it. We had that down, being cleaned in no time. By the time we came to figuring it out my sister came out to get me.

"Dom, Vic is on the phone. He says that he has tried to call you but you won't pick up. He called the house phone." I frown. I was having a fun time with my boy, well; he does not know it yet.

I grab the phone, "Yo, Vic, what you want?"

"Now you answer. I call your sister and I get you. I call you; I get the annoying voicemail woman." By this point I wanted to hang up. I was about to tell him that when he got to what the hell he wanted. "You know that Plymouth that I got to the shop, well the owner wants to know if it is possible to get it back. Sorry man, I thought the man was good."

"Sure. I was not using it otherwise. Just let me put it back together and you can come get it."

"I have a feeling that you were using it for more than fixing it. You were using it for your own needs."

"Ahh…as?"

"Brian." I heard a laugh and then a click of the phone telling me that the bastard hung-up the phone.

I was heading outside and bumped into Brian, who was coming inside. I look at him and he is clean. Dang today was a bust. I know that this sucks. This week was going to slow for my taste and I was going to 'clean' Brian off. Damn Vic. *Where Vic is, He sneezed*

"Where are you going?" I ask Brian.

"Nowhere. I just heard that Vic wanted the car back so I got cleaned up. That is all."

"We still have to put it back together."

"Not what I heard from Mia. She says that you are cooking chicken on the grill."

Dang my sister for this, but I have to let it go. I smile at him. "Want to help?"

"Sorry man but nope. I would burn it worse then you." He laughs and goes back to the kitchen.

Going outside to what is my designated cooking area, there was my sister with the chicken. Looks like breasts for us tonight.

"Hey it is going to be all of us tonight, ok? Make it all." And with that she leaves. She knows that I was going to make it all but that was just mean.

The night went off without a hitch. No fights and no trash talking. It hurt to see my boy next to my sister and they did not care. I mean that if I do completely go all out for Brian and to find out that he is my sisters it would kill me.

The boys either crash on the couch and the chairs or they left. I did not mind much. I was able to catch Brian on the way out. That is when I saw it. A black dark smug that he did not clean beforehand on his collar bone. I took off my shirt and licked a spot on it.

"Hey Brian."

"Yeah?" He turns and looks at me.

"You missed something." And with that I cleaned that spot. I did it soft but hard enough that it would clean it.

When I looked up at his face he was the same color as last night. I want to get that color on him at all times.

"There it's gone." I then walked away.

Yes that went better then I thought it would.

**One more day down. Read and review. **

**I have a question. If Letty, Vic, Dom, Brian, and Mia really lived what do you think the stupid thing they have ever done is? Please give me an answer, thanks and have a good day. **


	5. Tease

**Thursday Day 4 Tease**

I decided as I have done all the things that my mother has told my sister, I was going to take from my sister and tease. If all the things point in my direction then I am going to see if my teasing will do the same. I was not going to let the last thing I do today decided whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Brian came home about 10 today. I did not have a car in the garage. I did have the 'curse' car that I have been working on. So he found me with the car.

"Hey, what you doing?" I don't know about his brain sometimes.

"Fixing a car."

"I see that. What you doing?" Ahh I get it.

I told him and we begin. Just like that we get in a grove that we have made. I smile. I planned that we would do this. He had trouble getting to a bolt and asked me to get it, as it was on my side. I went to his side.

"Where is it?"

"Right there. I can't get to it. It would be easier if I had your side."

"Let me try."

Before he could even move I bent over him. I had him snug to my crouch. I did not even react, as hard as it was, and reached towards the bolt. I tried even from where I was to do it. I had to push forward just a little to get to it.

"Ahh." I heard this under me. I looked down to the angel man under me to see him head down on his arms and I could feel him breathing hard.

"You ok there Brian?" I smile.

"Yah. Did you get that bolt out? If you have can you get off me." I laugh. Causing him to give the same little sound. I wanted to hear it again.

"It's hard to get out of that hole. But I got it out. Do you want it?"

"N..n..no that is ok." He stands as I get off of him. "I am going to see if Mia has something for us to drink. It is getting hot in here."

He was gone as if the devil was on his ass. I have never seen him that fast unless he was in a car. I thought I saw some swing in him as he ran out.

I laugh. Today just began. I can't wait for more of my blond.

I did not do anything to him for a while. We continued on my car for a long time, it was after lunch when we stopped for lunch. We went in and saw a note from my sister saying that she had to go to class so we had to make our own lunch. There was lunch meat in the frage, and to enjoy.

I laugh. I have been doing that a lot lately and I can't seem to stop. I wash up after Brian.

I noticed that he had the mayo in front of him and I _just _needed it. I wrap my arms around his waist to get to it. He got straight as a rod and I could not believe it but I think his breathing went up.

"Sorry but you had the Mayo. I need it." I say in his ear.

I pull away and went back to my sandwich. I heard his breathe hitch when I talked to him. I laugh to myself.

I left him alone for the rest of the day. I might want him but I do not want him to run away from me and that is not an option.

My sister cooked Tacos for dinner and the three of us all ate it together. My sister asked about our day and just like that Brian got red. I talked about the car and what we did to her and Brian calmed down and helped with the input.

Then she asked about what we had for lunch and just like before Brian lit up. My sister was looking at me and saw my smile. She then turned to Brian and saw that he was impersonating a red light bulb. The looked back at me with the look of 'you-better-tell-me-what-happened' but it was a playing matter. It gave me a hope that maybe I could keep Brian.

"I just wanted Mayo. Right Brian?" He nods and gives a nervous laugh.

I then asked her about school and she went off telling me things that I have no clue about but she does and that is all that matters. I have never seen her this happy before unless it was about birthdays. It was great.

As Brain said his goodbyes, I helped him to the door. He gives me the slap on the back as he always does. I lean forward and breathe into his ear.

"Thanks for the good day, Brian."

"Yo…yo..Your welcome." And he was gone with the wind. I laugh and to bed I went. Today was a good day.

**Please read and review. It would be much loved. Thanks.**


	6. Dance

**Friday Day 5 Dancing**

Friday morning I woke up with no plan in mind other than getting Brian in my bed that night. I have a feeling that if I let him go tonight I will lose the progress that I have made the last few days.

I went down stairs to my sister making French toast. She smiles at me and then points down to the table. I could tell that she wanted to talk to me. I did not think that this is going to be a good thing.

"So, Dom, what are you doing to Brian? I don't want to hear that you have_ not_ done something to him. I am not stupid." She says to me with that motherly look that she has. I could not stop myself from telling her.

"I know you are not stupid. I truly have not done anything to Brian. I just have done things around him."

"Sure you have. What is with the tomato look that he had yesterday?"

I knew that I was really not getting out of this so I told her the truth. I want Brian. I did not tell her that I watched him was his car last weekend. That is something that I am keeping to myself, that you very much.

"So you want Brian as in just once or what, Dom?" Dang my sister really should have a kid. She would be a wonderful mother.

"I don't know. Part of me knows that once I have him, he will be mine. The other half figures that if he does not want me I can't have him."

She nods, and continues to cook. The door opens and I hope that it is Bri. I know that it can't be but the hope was a major. In came Victor.

"Hey Vic, how is it going?" I ask trying not to let the disappointment in my voice.

"Hey. I got this club that I want all of us to go to. Come on, there is no races until tomorrow and you know that we need some fun."

"Sure. I'm in. I need something fun to do other doing homework." I look at my sister and she really seemed that she wanted to go. "Hey can Brian go with us?"

Vic looks at her. For some reason he really does not like Brian.

"Yeah. The more the merrier." Just like that he leaves. I look at my sister and she smiles.

"I thought you might want him to go with us. I know you weren't going to ask him."

I know now that she is on my side trying to get Brian. I can't wait. When Mia and I get to having breakfast the man of our morning talk comes through the door. Mia gets him in the seat next to me having breakfast. I have a feeling that he has already eaten but he can't say no.

My sister told him, told I tell you, that he was going to the club with us tonight. I saw that he wanted to say that that was ok but he did not have to go, but he saw what I saw when it came to my sister.

She looked at the clock and away she went. She had a class that started at 9; she told us that she was going to stay at school until her last class at 2 so lunches we would have to do ourselves. Brian got so red that it was adorable.

I did not pull any stunts like I did yesterday but I did brush against him every time I had to pass him, just barely touching him.

About the time 2 came around we went inside and I made cookies. I put nuts in this time. Truly I was trying to do something other than think about a wet Brian upstairs taking a shower. When the cookies were done Brian came down in just jeans with his hair dripping. I do believe he did that on perpaus.

He started to talk to me but I could not stop myself from watching the lucky drops that slid down his chest and stomach.

"….done. Dom… Dom…Yo Dom you ok there?" I looked back at his face.

"Sorry but I was drifting off there. What did you want to know?"

"You made cookies I see. I want to know if I can have one if they are done."

"Sure. I am going to take a shower."

I fast walked away from the boy that is torturing me but hey if I died from that I would be one happy dead person.

I heard from behind me. "There might not be any cold water left." I don't care; I think mine is going to be cold even if you did not take up the hot water.

When I get into the shower it hits me that Brian, the fallen angel, was just in here. He had used my stuff to clean his body with. Dang this is not the time for this. I let the cold water try to cool the fire in the pit of my stomach. By the time I got out dressed and went down stairs my sister was there. She smiles at me and went on with her homework. I had to laugh and she just nods and I left her alone.

I guess about 7:30 I got nervous. I was in my room trying to decide if what I normally wore would be good enough. It was just so plain but my sister says that I can pull it off. The only time to night I want to pull it off is when I have a shivering in pleasure mass called Brian in my bed. I would really like if he was the one to 'pull it off' of me.

She dragged me out of my room about five minutes later with the words of 'we have to go get Brian. We get to the car that I had won last weekend went to my boy's apartment. He was not waiting for us so I was getting out going get him but my sister was already at the stairs when I just got of the car so I let her go get the man that had taken up my mind.

He came down in what he was wearing after the shower but I have to say that he took my breath away. I was not letting him leave me tonight that was for sure.

We met Vic and Letty there and we all went in. We all took a shot and let the night begin. Brian and Mia left to dance to a really grind-y song. This went on for a few songs. The way they rocked on each other hit me hard. Letty, who was sitting next to me, hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" She looks at me like I was the most stupid man on this world.

"You letting your sister getting the man that you want. That is what."

"What?" I did not want her to know about that until I can make sure that the man was going to be mine.

"Dom that boy has been yours sense the first battle of you two. Hell I have a feeling that you have liked him sense he started coming around the shop buying the tuna sandwich. You have the right to be happy that is why I dumped you was because I know that you are not happy with me. You laugh with him."

"Yeah man, I might not like him but he does make you very happy. Just be careful." Said Vic. With that they both shoved me off the booth that we had been sitting on.

I get up and walk towards the two of them. Mia saw me coming and once I got here she said that she had to go to the lady's room. Before he turned my hands meet his sides and I leaned in to him.

"Brian" was all I said into his ear and I started moving my body to the new beat of the music. About half way in to the song he placed hands on mine and leaned his head back on my shoulder. "Dom."

I don't know how long we were like this or if we matched the songs beat. We just moved together. Before I knew it we were kissing. It lifted me up and I felt as if I was flying. I did not want to stop but I wanted more from the boy in my arms. My boy that was for sure.

I moved my hands to pull him closer and he freaked and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." And away he went. I did not even go after him; I did not have the will to. He just grabbed everything that was me and broke it.

I woke from my broken state and walked to the car. I know my sister saw what just happened and would get a ride from one of the other two. I just had to leave and get home. I just needed to get home.

I could not tell you where that was anymore…

**Read and review. Thank you are for reading, favorite and enjoying. Any comments are helpful. There will be one last chapter. I am not that mean, yet.**


	7. car wash

**Saturday Day 6 car wash**

My sister came into my room to tell me the gang was all here to wash our cars. It is something that happens every week but I don't feel like doing it. I don't want to do a lot at this moment in time. It is all because of last night. It was going good. I mean good when he ran away. Dang that Brian…

Wait…today is Saturday. If I know Brian the way I do, he is going to wash his car. I mean he loves his car more than anything else; he is going to be there. I want my answers and I want them now.

I get something on me that is clean (ish) and out the door I went. Many of the gang was yelling at me, asking where the hell I was going but I did not have the time to answer.

I get to the same spot that I had been one week ago. He was there cleaning his car just like always. He looks so hot and that water was doing the opposite then cooling him down. I shiver and marched my way to him. His back towards me and that just made it perfect.

I grab his hips thrust them into mine and bend over him keeping him on his wet car. He let out a yelp and 'what the hell?' before I could say anything. I got distracted with his body right up next to mine then I remember what happened last night.

"What the hell Brian? Why did you run last night like a sissy?"

"Shit, Dom, it should have never happened." I could hear him struggle with what he is going to say. It is as if he did not want to say what he did.

"Then why did you let it get that far? Why did you let me get my hope up?" He shivered.

"Dom, Vic is right. I am an undercover cop. That is why it would never happen. I can't…let it happen." His words hit me, so Vic was right. I don't care. He was my Brian and I was not letting him go. I want him and he wants me and that is how things are.

"So what?" I lean into his ear. "Did the kiss have anything to do with your job? Or was it because you want me?" I hear his breath hitch and I feel him start to shake.

"Yes…It was for my job."

"That is crap. I felt you grind against me at the club and even now you push against me. I can feel that you want me and want me bad. This has nothing to do with that _job_ this have everything to do with you and you know it." I push my hips into his ass harder and send him against the car. The little, 'Ahh' he made drove me crazy.

"So I like you, Dom. I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I had to see if you were teasing me or if you really liked me. I came down stairs half way naked and you looked like you were going to eat me. I want you Dom, but I can't have you."

I lick his ear, and then blew on it. I whispered, "I never said you can't have me. I do plan on having you though." I lick down his neck and started to suck on the ridge between the neck and the shoulder. I was going to mark my man so everyone knows that he is mine.

I start running my right hand towards his package and the left one up to his nipples.

"Ah…Dom…" I have never seen Brian as a cat like person but with the way he is meowing at my handy work tells me something else.

"Are you sure I can't have this?" I say as I grind my pelvis into his.

"Dom…God dang it…Dom make me yours." He screamed this for the whole world to hear.

"With pleasure."

**XXXXXXX Not so good at those types of 'Good Scenes'. Sorry. XXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were now sitting on a tarp that was in the trunk of Brian's car. I look at the man that had his head on my shoulder.

"Hey why don't you join the group to wash your car?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, "I did not want to jump you. I knew you would be wet and all over your car. I would be all over you all over your car. I could not help myself. When you first asked I started driving there but then I saw you and came here."

"You know you can jump me anytime so why don't you start coming over to wash your baby girl with the rest of us. It is a family thing and you are now really family." I laugh and he blushes. I was not letting go of this angel for as long as he will let me have him.

**That is the end of carwash. I hope you all liked. I was wondering if I should do a sequel. Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading and liking or hating. Please comment, anything will be loved.**


End file.
